


Intertwined

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Harkun is pissed about something Inibri did, but they work it out.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Intertwined

“Hey-”

“Fuck you.”

Inibri stopped in his tracks, watching confused how Harkun walked straight past him. It couldn’t be that the man hadn’t noticed him, as he had clearly answered to his hello with his “own”. Unless, Harkun thought he was someone else, but that didn’t make any sense at all, since the hallway was bright and empty, aside from them.

Inibri turned around, determined not to let this slip if it was about something serious. “Harkun, stop,” he said, his words slicing through the air sharply enough that the man came into an immediate stop. His shoulders were tense, and Inibri could sense that he was trying to calm himself down.

“What’s the matter-” “You,” Harkun snapped, turning around, his Force scalding the chill air, “You and your words!” Inibri merely raised his brow at the display, not at all affected. Harkun was always quick to anger, but unless there was a battle involved, it tended to shimmer down quickly. 

“Care to enlighten me?” he tried to ask calmly, but there was that familiar edge in his tone that dared Harkun to fight back. They stared at each other, the tension running thick between them, until Harkun growled in frustration and threw his hands up in the air.

“You seriously don’t remember talking about ‘claiming me’ to anyone?” the man asked. Inibri stared at him blankly, until he realized what was being talked about. “I thought we agreed on having our relationship to be public knowledge,” Inibri said, walking closer. “Yes, we did that-” Harkun started, but the man paused when Inibri cautiously reached out for his hand.

When there were no objections, he intertwined their fingers together.

Harkun’s heart skipped a beat at that, and to the fact that Inibri’s intense eyes were completely focused on him. “I apologize if I caused you any harm with my words,” the Twi’lek said, his voice only having the tiniest bit of warmth in it, and his face was mostly expressionless too, but the squeeze he gave to Harkun’s hand was strong.

Harkun squeezed back, and sighed. “No, you didn’t- Well, you sort of did, but it was really nothing,” he said, his mind briefly going back to the very awkward morning coffee in the overseers’ break room. He would definitely have to get back to Tremel somehow for the shock collar and a whip. “Just some teasing, but that’s nothing new.”

Inibri’s brows furrowed and his mouth opened, but Harkun cut off any objections by going in for a kiss. Thankfully, the Twi’lek allowed it, and even relaxed against him. He gladly wrapped his arm around their waist, while bringing his other hand to cup the angular face. Inibri hummed and deepened the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
